


Over the eons of time

by BigLeoSis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Romance, mckirk - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | Leonard und Jim finden sich immer wieder in den verschiedensten Epochen der Zeit, werden aber immer wieder voneinander getrennt ... werden sie jemals zueinander finden? | McKirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the eons of time

**I – Pompeji**

 

Ich hatte mich am Morgen nach einem erneuten Streit mit meiner Frau Pamela zum Markt aufgemacht.

Unsere Tochter Joanna hatte so lange gebettelt, bis ich sie mitgenommen hatte. Und wer war ich, um meiner kleinen Prinzessin einen Wunsch abzuschlagen? Sie war wunderhübsch und selbst für ihr zartes Alter von fünf so klug wie sonst niemand ihrer Spielgefährten.

 

Der Weg zum Marktplatz führte uns am Bad vorbei, dem Amphitheater und einigen Tempeln. Ich würde Juno auch noch ein Opfer bringen, um meine Dankbarkeit für Joanna zu zeigen. Denn wer brauchte schon einen Sohn, wenn man die klügste Tochter auf Erden besaß.

 

Joanna hielt stets brav meine Hand und als wir endlich ankamen, tummelte sich bereits eine große Menschenmenge dort. Um mein Mädchen nicht zu verlieren, hob ich sie nun hoch und platzierte sie an meiner Hüfte. Ihr Arme schlangen sich um meinen Nacken, als ich mich weiter durch die Menge bewegte.

 

"Oh schau Daddy, dort gibt es Schmuck!" Joanna zupfte leicht an meinem Haar. "Können wir Mama nicht etwas schenken?"

 

Ich wandte meinen Kopf in die Richtung des Standes und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus und meine Beine setzten sich von allein wieder in Bewegung. Ich drängte mich zwischen den anderen Körpern hindurch, hielt Joanna fest an mich gedrückt, ehe wir an dem Stand ankamen.

 

"Such etwas für deine Mutter aus, Prinzessin. Du bist viel besser darin, als ich."

 

Ich setzte sie auf dem Boden ab und sofort war die Frau, welcher der Stand augenscheinlich gehörte bei meiner Tochter. Sie war hübsch, vielleicht Anfang 50. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar hatte sie leicht nach oben gesteckt und ihr braunen Augen waren warm und gutherzig.

Doch was mich mehr faszinierte, war der junge Mann, welcher bei ihr war. Sein Haar hatte den selben Ton, wie das der Frau, doch als er sich zu uns umdrehte, sah ich mich mit den faszinierendsten Augen der Welt konfrontiert. Sie waren von einem blau, so klar und rein, wie der erste Frühjahrsmorgen nach einem harten Winter.

 

"Tiberius, die junge Dame hier sucht etwas für ihre Mutter. Würdest du ihr helfen? Du weißt immer am Besten, was das Herz einer Mutter begehrt."

 

Der junge Mann lachte leise, ehe er an der Frau vorbei ging.

 

"Natürlich, Mutter." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, ehe er vor Joanna in die Hocke ging.

 

"Wie kann ich dir helfen, Schönheit?"

 

Joanna sah unsicher zu mir auf und ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie sollte schließlich lernen, auch eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Als sie meine Zustimmung hatte, drehte sie sich wieder zu dem jungen Römer um und ging mit ihm zu den Stücken hinüber, die er und seine Mutter ausgestellt hatten.

Tiberius war ein schöner Name, ein äußerst starker noch dazu. Und wie es schien konnte er gut mit Kindern umgehen.

 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, während ich meine Tochter und ihn beobachtete. Sie hatten mir den Rücken zugekehrt und bemerkten mich so auch nicht.

Der Junge war aber auch wirklich einen Anblick wert. Sein blondes Haar stand im Kontrast zu seiner wohlgebräunten Haut, was wohl an der täglichen Arbeit in der Sonne lag. Wenn seine Tunika verrutschte, konnte man den blassen Ton darunter erkennen.

 

Ein leises Husten holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehte mich zu dem Verursacher des Geräusches um. Es war Tiberius Mutter, welche mich mit vergnügtem Blick beobachtete.

Schnell wandte ich mich wieder ab und betrachtete die Menge vor mir, welche sich durch die Straßen bewegte. Selbst zu dieser Stunde war es bereits ziemlich voll hier und ich erkannte einige Bekannte unter ihnen.

 

Doch wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von meiner Tochter in Anspruch genommen, sodass ich mich mit keinem von ihnen hätte unterhalten können. Joanna zupfte an meiner Tunika und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihr um.

 

„Papa, ich glaube, ich habe etwas schönes für Mutter gefunden. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Tiberius hat gemeint, ich soll dich einfach nach deiner Meinung fragen.“

 

Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre und führte mich zurück an den Stand, wo Tiberius auf uns wartete. Seine blauen Augen strahlten im hellen Licht der Mittagssonne, als er die Kette vom Tisch nahm, welche Joanna ausgesucht hatte.

Sie war aus feinstem Gold gearbeitet, mit grünen Saphiren besetzt, welche ihrer Mutter ausgezeichnet stehen würden. Eine äußerst gute und sehr feine Arbeit.

 

„Wie viel wird sie kosten?“ fragte ich.

 

„Für Euch und Eure wunderschöne Tochter … zwei Aureus.“

 

Zwei Aureus war ein stolzer Preis. Jedoch war diese Arbeit wundervoll und mir war es den Preis wert, damit Joanna ein Geschenk für ihre Mutter hatte.

Tiberius Mutter tauchte neben uns auf und nahm Joanna kurz mit sich, um ihr noch ein paar kleiner Ohrstecker zu schenken. Nicht aus Gold, nur aus Bronze, aber es war ein großzügige Geste.

Also blieb ich allein mit dem jungen Mann zurück, um das Geschäft zu besiegeln.

 

„Vielen Dank, dass du meiner Tochter bei der Suche geholfen hast,“ sagte ich zu ihm.

 

„Es war mir eine Freude. Sie scheint ein aufgewecktes Mädchen zu sein und sie ist äußerst liebreizend. Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, sie zur Tochter zu haben.“

 

„Das tue ich,“ antwortete ich ihm ehrlich, während er die Kette verpackte.

 

„Werdet Ihr wieder kommen?“ Seine Stimme war ruhig, seine Aufmerksamkeit war noch immer auf seine Tätigkeit gerichtet.

 

„Vielleicht.“

 

Nun hob Tiberius seinen Blick auf mich und ich musste ein wenig Schlucken. Er war ziemlich intensiv.

 

„Warum fragst du, Tiberius?“ wollte ich wissen.

 

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde Euch nett. Und ich hab vorhin Euren Blick bemerkt. Und ich muss zugeben, Ihr gefallt mir und Eure Tochter erwähnte einen Streit zwischen Euch und Eurer Frau.“

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Denn er hatte mich auf dem kalten Fuß erwischt. Ich suchte zwei Aureus-Münzen aus meinem Beutel und legte sie auf den Tisch, ehe ich das Päckchen für meine Frau entgegen nahm.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst,“ antwortete ich kühl.

 

Tiberius nickte verstehend und mit einem leicht wehmütigen Blick. „Und bitte, nennt mich Jim. Tiberius war der Name meines Großvaters und mein Vater stammt aus Londinium. Nur meine Mutter nennt mich so.“

 

Ich schenkte ihm einen kühlen Blick, während Joanna und Tiberius … Jims Mutter wieder zu uns kamen. Meine Tochter hielt ein kleines Säckchen in der Hand, in welchem sich wohl ihre versprochenen Ohrringe befanden.

 

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Papa. Ich möchte Mutter ihr Geschenk geben!“

 

Joanna schob ihre Hand in meine freie und zerrte mich davon. Doch zuerst bedankte ich mich noch höflich für die Kette, ehe ich mich mit meiner Tochter wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

 

**~*~**

 

Meiner Gattin hatte die Kette wirklich gefallen und sie hatte sich sehr über das Geschenk ihrer Tochter gefreut. Die Stimmung zwischen mir und Pamela hatte es allerdings nicht gerade aufgebessert.

Auch wenn ich mir redlich Mühe gab, ich glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändern würde. Wir hatten uns einfach auseinandergelebt. Aber ich war der Streitereien müde und versuchte Pamela so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

 

Ich verbrachte viel Zeit bei meinen Patienten. Und ab und zu trieb mich meine Neugierde zurück auf den Markt. Einfach nur, um Jim zu sehen. Ich beobachtete ihn aus der Ferne und ich kam mir wirklich vor, wie ein Krimineller.

Doch ich konnte den Mut nicht aufbringen, ihm erneut gegenüber zu treten.

 

Allerdings konnte ich diese Methode nicht ewig fortführen.

Also beschloss ich, das zu tun, was ich schon seit Joannas Geburt nicht mehr getan hatte und ging Abends aus. Pompeji war eine große Stadt und sie war auch ausgestattet mit vielen Tavernen und allerlei Vergnügungsorten für den Abend.

So schlenderte ich durch die Straßen, ohne eigentlich genau zu wissen, was ich dort suchte oder gar wollte, bis ich gedämpfte Stimmen aus einer Gasse hörte. Eine davon kam mir sogar ziemlich bekannt vor, denn sie gehörte zu Tiberius.

 

Ich warf einen Blick um die Ecke, genau in dem Moment, als ein fremder Mann ausholte und Jim einen Schlag gegen die Wange versetzte.

Der Jüngere setzte sich kräftig zur Wehr. Doch ich konnte es mir nicht lange mitansehen, ich war schließlich Arzt und betrat mit einem Räuspern die Gasse.

Die beiden Streithähne stoben auseinander und Jims Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, als er mich erkannte. Sein Kontrahent war etwa einen Kopf größer als er und mindestens doppelt so breit.

 

„Da bist du ja,“ sagte Jim mit fröhlicher Stimme und löste sich von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte und kam auf mich zu.

 

Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an, doch nickte ich einfach nur knapp.

Als er vor mir zum stehen kam, betrachtete ich mir skeptisch sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Augenbraue und sein Wangenknochen begann bereits sich dunkel zu verfärben.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und betrachtete den muskulösen Mann vor uns. Jim stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er versuchte ihn mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand um seine Taille.

 

„Such dir das nächste Mal jemanden, der sich besser wehren kann!“ knurrte ich den Fremden an.

 

Ich drehte mich um und verließ zusammen mit James die Gasse. Ich schlug den Weg ein, den ich vor wenigen Minuten erst gekommen war. Ich musste hier raus, ich brauchte frische Luft zum atmen und erst als wir um einige Ecken gebogen waren, gestattete ich mir stehen zu bleiben.

Jim war mir ohne Umschweife oder Fragen gefolgt und blieb nun wenige Meter von mir entfernt stehen. Ich blickte finster zu ihm, betrachtete sein Gesicht erneut.

Jetzt wo wir die dunkle Gasse verlassen hatten, waren die Blessuren deutlicher zu sehen.

Erneut schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

 

„Wo wohnst du?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Nicht weit von hier,“ antwortete er mir. „Doch du musst mich nicht begleiten. Ich komm schon zu Recht.“

 

„Zu Recht … am Arsch! Ich bring dich jetzt von hier weg, nach Hause und da bleibst du dann auch!“

 

Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf Jim zu, sodass ich vor ihm stand und legte meine Finger vorsichtig unter sein Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf so, dass ich die Platzwunde genau inspizieren konnte. Sie gehörte dringend gereinigt und genäht.

 

„Besser ich bringe dich wohl in meine Praxis, das gehört verarztet,“ sagte ich leise und seufzte.

 

So hatte ich mir den Abend eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Aber na ja, ich war einfach Arzt und da konnte man nicht einfach aus seiner Haut. Wenn jemand meine Hilfe brauchte, dann würde ich sie ihm auch gewähren.

Also deutete ich Jim an, er solle mir folgen.

 

Wir liefen durch ein paar weitere Straßen und Gassen, wobei mir auffiel, wie nah meine Praxis eigentlich an der Vergnügungsmeile war. Ich sollte das wohl einmal überdenken. Eine meiner Hilfen, Christine, war immer da und wir erschreckten sie halb zu Tode, als wir durch die Tür kamen.

 

„Geh nach Hause,“ sagte ich zu ihr. Ich würde heute Nacht sowieso nirgends mehr hinkommen und so konnte ich auch gleich hier bleiben.

 

Pamela würde mich sowieso nicht vermissen. Und Christine hatte einen jungen Ehemann und ein kleines Kind zu Hause, die sie nun dringender brauchten.

Die junge Frau bedankte sich gefühlte tausend Mal, ehe sie endlich ihren Umhang nahm und ging.

 

So waren Jim und ich wieder allein. Ich brachte den jungen Mann in das Behandlungszimmer und forderte ihn auf, auf der Liege platz zu nehmen, während ich ein paar der Kerzen entzündete, damit ich auch genügend Licht zum Arbeiten hatte.

 

Anschließend suchte ich Wundalkohol und Nadel und Faden. Normalerweise würde Christine das für mich machen, also brauchte ich ein wenig länger. Ich tränkte eine Binde und desinfizierte die Wunde an Jims Augenbraue, während der Faden und die Nadel zum desinfizieren im Alkohol lagen.

Jim ertrug das Reinigen tapfer und fluchte nur leise, wenn ich mit etwas zu viel Druck über die Verletzungen fuhr.

Ich entnahm schließlich das Nähzeug aus dem Alkohol und ließ es trocknen. Die Binden warf ich dafür in das Gefäß, ich würde später alles verbrennen, damit sich niemand verletzen oder infizieren konnte.

 

Als Jim die Nadel sah, wurde er ein wenig blass um die Nase.

 

"Leg dich hin. Das wird jetzt vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm."

 

Er ließ sich von mir in die Horizontale drücken und ich nahm wieder an seiner Seite platz, sodass ich leicht an die Wunde kam.

 

"Mach deine Augen zu, dann ist es nicht ganz so schlimm."

 

Ich wartete noch, dass er tat, wie ich ihm geheißen hatte und begann dann die Platzwunde zu vernähen. Es waren fünf schmale Stiche, die ich brauchte um sie zu verschließen und sie waren so eng beisammen, dass Jim vermutlich nicht einmal eine Narbe bleiben würde.

Ich gab noch ein wenig Wundhonig auf das Ganze, ehe ich auch den restlichen Faden in den Topf warf. Ich bat Jim, noch etwas liegen zu bleiben, damit sich sein Kreislauf stabilisieren konnte. Er nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und ich drückte kurz seine Schulter, ehe ich mir meine Sachen schnappte und in den Hinterhof ging.

 

Dort stellte ich den Topf auf den Boden und zündete ihn mit Hilfe einer Fackel an. Ich beobachtete die Flammen eine Weile, ehe ich wieder ins Innere des Gebäudes ging und mir ordentlich die Hände wusch.

Anschließend suchte ich in der kleinen Küche nach zwei Trinkbechern und holte etwas Wein aus einem der großen Tonkrüge.

 

Jim lag noch immer auf der Liege und starrte an die Decke. Ich setzte mich auf den kleinen hölzernen Hocker und reichte ihm einen der Tonbecher.

 

"Trink was, dass wird dich wieder etwas aufpeppeln."

 

Vorsichtig und langsam setzte sich der Jüngere nun auf, nahm den Becher mit zittrigen Fingern und führte ihn ohne Umschweife an seine Lippen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und ließ den Becher anschließend wieder sinken.

Er war meinen Blick noch nicht einmal begegnet und ich betrachtete ihn vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel.

 

„Soll ich dich dann nach Hause bringen?“ fragte ich ihn und sofort flog sein Blick zu mir.

 

„Nein … ich … meine Mutter soll mich so nicht sehen. Sie wäre entsetzt, weil ich ja eigentlich nur etwas trinken gehen wollte.“

 

„Wird sie sich denn keine Sorgen machen?“

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wir haben uns erst für morgen am Markt verabredet. Sie erwartet mich nicht vor morgen.“

 

Ich nickte verstehend. „Wenn du willst, kannst du hier bleiben. Ich habe ein kleines Patientenzimmer hier. Es wäre mir eine Freude, dich heute Nacht zu beherbergen.“

 

Jim erwiderte meinen Blick nun mit diesen intensiven Augen, in denen ich mich hätte verlieren können.

 

„Wartet deine Frau nicht auf dich?“ hakte er nach und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

 

Mein Blick war nun auf den Becher in meinen Händen gerichtet. Wie konnte man einem Außenstehenden das alles nur erklären. Pamela und ich … es war eine naive Tat gewesen und wir hatten uns mit unserer Heirat gegen ihre Eltern gestellt.

Ich hatte gedacht, sie wäre meine große Liebe, die Frau mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte. Und alles war perfekt gewesen, als uns Joanna geschenkt wurde.

Aber meine Arbeit nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch, ich hatte kaum Zeit für meine Familie und das machte sich mit jedem Monat, jedem Tag, jeder Stunde mehr bemerkbar. Wir hatten uns auseinander gelebt. Ich wusste, dass sie eine Affäre mit einem anderen Mann hatte und selbst wenn ich das Recht gehabt hätte, sie zu verlassen, hätte ich Joanna niemals ihre Mutter wegnehmen können. Und so verbrachten wir jeden Tag miteinander, obwohl wir uns besseres vorstellen konnten.

Und ich saß diesem Grund gerade gegenüber.

 

„Das tut mir Leid,“ bemerkte Jim leise. „Es muss schlimm sein, zu wissen, dass man jemanden liebt, ihm aber nicht das geben kann, was man gerne möchte. Ich sehe das täglich bei meiner Mutter. Sie liebt mich und meinen Bruder über alles, aber in ihren Augen kann sie uns nicht das geben oder ersetzten, was wir bräuchten. Ich bin ohne Vater aufgewachsen und sie hat all die Jahre versucht, ihn uns zu ersetzen. Und auch wenn ich gern etwas anderes gelernt hätte, so empfand ich es doch als meine Pflicht, das Goldschmiede-Handwerk von ihr zu erlernen und die Tradition unserer Familie weiter zu führen. Um etwas Abwechslung in mein Leben zu bringen, suche ich des öfteren Vergnügen in diesem Viertel. Du hast mich heute gerettet.“ Er schenkte mir ein unglaubliches Lächeln. „Der Kerl war nicht so ganz mein Geschmack.“

 

Ich schnaubte amüsiert. „Und was entspricht dann deinem Geschmack?“

 

„Jemand, der weiß wie man sein Gegenüber behandelt. Jemand der sich um einen kümmert. So wie du … du wärst eher nach meinem Geschmack.“

 

Erstaunt blickte ich zu Jim auf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er ähnliche Gefühle hegen könnte, wie ich. Und das war eine der reinsten Formen der Liebe. Selbst wenn ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen würde, man könnte mir nichts weiter vorwerfen.

Vorsichtig stellte ich meinen Becher auf den Behandlungstisch neben der Liege und reichte Jim meine Hand.

 

„Komm, ich zeig dir das Zimmer.“

 

Ohne weitere Worte stellte Jim seinen Becher bei Seite, legte seine Hand in meine und folgte mir ohne größere Umschweife.

 

~*~

 

Das Zimmer befand sich im ersten Stock des Hauses und ich führte ihn eine Treppe nach oben, einen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende ich eine Tür öffnete. Es war finster im Raum dahinter, doch es schien ein wenig Mondlicht durch das Fenster, sodass keine weitere Lichtquelle von Nöten war.

 

Ich war in der Tür stehen geblieben, ebenso wie Jim. Er betrat nun als erster das kleine Zimmer und da unsere Hände noch immer miteinander verschränkt waren, zog er mich mit sich. Ich löste meine Hand allerdings aus seiner, um die Tür hinter mir schließen zu können. Denn sollte Christine am nächsten Morgen herkommen, so wollte ich ihr eine unangenehme Überraschung ersparen.

Als ich mich umdrehte, stand Jim bereits nackt vor dem Bett und blickte abwartend zu mir. Ich hatte noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen. In meinem ganzen Leben nicht.

Jim wirkte wie eines der Gotteskinder, von denen man immer hörte. Sein Körper war perfekt gebaut, jeder Muskel saß an der richtigen Stelle und war wohl geformt. Aber was mich im Moment am meisten faszinierte waren seine blauen Augen.

 

Ich ging zu Jim hinüber und verschloss seine Lippen mit den meinen. Während wir langsame, tiefe Küsse miteinander teilten, befreite Jim mich aus meinem Gewand und es rutschte leise raschelnd zu Boden.

Mit einem Mal schien es, als ob sich die Welt schneller drehen würde. Kaum hatte mein Gewand den Boden berührt, glitten unsere Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen. Wir erkundeten jeden Zentimeter, prägten uns die Muskeln, Narben und jegliche Vertiefungen ein.

Jim bewegte sich rückwärts auf das Bett zu, kletterte hinein und ich folgte ihm.

Ich nahm mir alle Zeit der Welt, um Jim vorzubereiten, um ihm ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Es war zwar eine Weile her, dass ich das letzte Mal mit einem Mann zusammen gelegen hatte, aber ich wusste, was sich gut anfühlte. Ich lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, welches Jim von sich gab, um zu wissen, dass es ihm gut ging und ob es ihm gefiel.

Und als ich endlich in ihn eindrang, bäumte sich sein Körper mir entgegen, nahm mich noch ein wenig tiefer in mich auf.

Während wir uns miteinander bewegten, fanden unsere Lippen wieder zueinander und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.

Jim war wie Wachs in meinen Händen und als er schließlich unter mir kam, hatte er meinen Namen auf den Lippen.

Ich erreichte kurz nach ihm meinen Höhepunkt und nachdem ich mich aus Jim zurückgezogen hatte, legte ich mich neben ihn aufs Bett und Jim schmiegte sich an meine Seite. Es war schön zu wissen, dass ich zumindest heute Nacht mit jemandem im Arm einschlafen würde, der ein wenig was für mich empfand.

 

**~*~**

 

Als wir am nächsten Tag erwachten, stand die Sonne bereits am Himmel. Ich drehte mich ein wenig und zog Jim noch etwas enger an mich. Er blickte mich aus verschlafenen Augen her an und ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er mit einem leisen Murren quittierte.

Ich strich ihm gerade durch das blonde Haar, als ein Beben die Stadt erschütterte.

Erschrocken setzten wir uns auf. Denn selbst wenn man im Schatten dieses gigantischen Vulkans aufgewachsen war, es war immer ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn ein Beben die Stadt erschütterte.

Jim quälte sich aus dem Bett und ging zu dem Fenster hinüber, warf einen Blick hinaus. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen eine tiefe Falte gebildet.

 

„Was ist los?“ fragte ich ihn

 

„Ich weiß es nicht … ich habe nur ein seltsames Gefühl.“ Er kam zurück zum Bett. „Du solltest zu deiner Familie gehen Leonard. Und mit ihnen die Stadt verlassen. Auf mein Bauchgefühl hab ich mich bis jetzt immer verlassen können.“

 

Er beugte sich zu mir hinab und küsste mich sanft. „Ich werde nach meiner Mutter sehen und dann werden wir die Stadt verlassen. Versprich mir, dass du das auch tun wirst Leonard.“

 

Wer war ich, ihm ein solches Versprechen abzuschlagen. Jim suchte bereits unsere Gewänder zusammen. Wir zogen uns an und ehe wir das Haus verließen, hielt ich ihn an seiner Tunika zurück, stahl mir einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss von seinen Lippen.

 

„Ich werde nach dir suchen,“ versprach ich dem Jüngeren, der mir daraufhin ein wunderbar breites Lächeln.

 

Danach verließen wir die Praxis und unsere Wege trennten sich.

Selbst wenn ich Jim nicht so wirklich kannte, so hatte ich doch ein tiefes Gefühl von Vertrautheit, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war.

Ich machte mich schnell auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war ein Kampf, meiner Frau zu erklären, warum wir die Stadt, unsere Heimat, verlassen sollten. Aber meine Worte und das Beben vom Morgen schienen Joanna genügend Angst gemacht zu haben, dass ihre Tränen Pamela letztendlich überzeugten.

 

Wir verließen kurz nach Mittag die Stadt, nur mit wenig Habe. Ich trug Joanna auf dem Arm, während Pamela ihre Hand hielt. Wir würden versuchen, uns nach Neapel durchzuschlagen, was zu Fuß eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen würde, also würden wir zu erst nach Amalfi reisen. Pamela hatte dort Familie und würden für eine Weile dort unterkommen können, ehe wir mit einem Schiff nach Hause reisten.

 

Während unseres Weges drehte ich mich immer wieder um, um einen Blick auf Pompeji zu erhaschen und vielleicht auch auf Jim und seine Mutter, die uns folgen würden.

Doch ich sah nichts.

 

Gegen Abend erreichten wir das Meer, von dort aus sollte der Weg angenehmer werden, denn es fuhren immer wieder Schiffe in größere Städte.

Ich hatte Joanna gerade auf den Boden gestellt, um uns an einem Stand etwas zu Essen zu kaufen, als ein lauter Knall die Luft erfüllte.

Erschrocken drehten wir uns in die Richtung des Vesuvs um, um dessen Kuppel sich eine große Aschewolke gebildet hatte. Joanna presste sich gegen mein Bein und auch Pamela suchte Halt an mir.

 

„Bei den Göttern,“ flüsterte meine Frau und ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen, denn in diesem Moment explodierte der Vulkan.

 

„DADDY!“ kreischte Joanna und ich hob sie schnell in meine Arme und packte Pamela an der Hand, ehe ich zu laufen begann.

 

Wir suchten Schutz in einem der nahen Häuser, wie auch viele andere. Meine Frau und meine Tochter hingen an mir und ich hatte noch nie Zeit in einem so stillen Raum verbracht. Es waren mindestens 50 Personen da und niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort.

Draußen war es, als ob mit einem Mal die Nacht hereingebrochen war, alles hatte sich verdunkelt und es regnete Asche vom Himmel.

Jeder, der Pompeji nicht verlassen hatte, war nun vermutlich tot und ich hoffte, dass Jim und seine Mutter es geschafft hatten. Ich hoffte es so sehr.

 

**~*~**

 

Als der Morgen anbrach, verließen wir das Haus wieder. Die Sonne stand trügerisch ruhig am Himmel und nichts hätte auf ein schlimmes Ereignis hingedeutet, wären die Straßen der kleinen Stadt, in welcher wir uns nun befanden, nicht mit Asche bedeckt gewesen.

 

Man beherbergte uns weiter, beinahe zwei Wochen, bis die erste Kunde aus unserer Heimatstadt eintraf.

 

Niemand hatte überlebt.

Jeder, der es nicht früh genug geschafft hatte, Pompeji zu verlassen, war nun tot.

 

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen, bis Joanna mir mit ihrer kleinen Hand darüber strich.

Ich schloss ihre Finger in meine und führte sie an meine Lippen.

 

Vielleicht hatte Jim es trotzdem geschafft …

Und ich würde die Hoffnung solange nicht aufgeben, bis ich Jim gefunden hatte.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem meine Lippen wieder auf den Seinen lag.

 

Bis dahin würde ich daran glauben, dass er noch lebte.

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis or http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/


End file.
